The Only Thing I Like About Fighting Is Making Up
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: "I just want a tenth of the time you spend with Bruce, is that too much to ask from you Tony!" "Yes, it kind of is!" -Future Stark Spangled Banner Rated for language only


**Allie: Um so…Avengers…  
Raye: Yup…  
Both: OMFG ASHDFKJASDHF;ASDHF;ASDF!  
Allie: I'M SOBBING I LOVE IT SO MUCH!  
Raye: WE'VE WATCHED IT SIX TIMES!  
Both: ALKDJFA;KLDJF OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!**

**-one moment please, authors needed to breathe-**

**Allie: Okay, sorry, we're okay.  
Raye: -breathes deep- Sorry, we just…it gets better each time you see it…  
Allie: So…we ship so many pairings with Avengers-  
Raye: Thunderfrost, Frostiron, Super Husbands, Science Boyfriends, Capsicoul, Black Hawk…  
Allie: But Stark Spangled Banner is just so freaking adorable with the name so we're going with it on this one.  
Raye: So here's some domestic!StarkSpangledBanner.**

**Warnings: Slash, fluff, future!fic, three-way relationship**

**Disclaimer: Nope we're not this perfect to be able to create these glorious characters.**

_The Only Thing I Like About Fighting Is Making Up_

"Sir, it appears as if Captain Rogers is waiting on you for dinner."

"What dinner, JARVIS?" Tony sighed, not looking away from the work he and Bruce were doing. He and Bruce stayed down in the lab for days at a time, surviving on nothing more than gallons of coffee and tea, and a few protein bars. They were looking for a way to get the arc reactor to sustain Stark Tower for more than just one year. Tony was trying for ten, Bruce was just hoping for five.

"The dinner you promised him after you stood him up last Saturday." Bruce replied, a tiny smirk at the corner of his lips.

"Oh…yeah…" Tony said then groaned, "But I don't want to goooooo."

"Tony…" Bruce warned.

"I'm going, I'm going." He grumbled.

Bruce rolled his eyes and grabbed Tony buy his tank top, pulling him down for a quick kiss, "Play nice. No science talk. He barely ever gets to see us."

"Yes dear." Tony said, rolling his eyes before kissing Bruce once more and leaving the labs, "JARVIS did-"

"Dummy laid out your suit for you about an hour ago, sir." The AI replied.

Tony began walking up the stairs, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. He and Bruce were so close. He knew Steve wanted to spend time with them but dammit! So close, he could practically taste the sustainable energy. He loved Steve, but-ugh! Tony's lips pressed into a thin line. He frowned. He would hurry through this dinner and get back to Bruce, back to the flat screens, monitors and digital interfaces that needed his attention. Tony pushed open the door at the top of the stairs, exposing his fuming boyfriend.

"Finally decide to come up for air?" The captain asked with a hurt and angry look on his face.

"I'm going to get ready Steve." Tony grunted, pushing past the blonde man and heading down the hallway to his bedroom.

"Our dinner reservations were over two hours ago." Steve snapped, trailing closely after him, "They already gave away our table. Again."

"We'll just go somewhere else." Tony grunted, "There's more than one restaurant in New York, you know." He wasn't thinking about dinner; in fact, it was the furthest thing from his mind. His mind was filled with equations, numbers, variables, and anything related to the arc reactor. He pushed open the door to his bedroom, picking up the suit off his bed.

"You promised me tonight, Tony." Steve said, standing in the doorway, "You cancelled last week for dinner, the week before for the party with Pepper, the week before that for-"

"What do you want from me Steve?!" Tony snapped, turning around and throwing his hands in the air in frustration, "Please, enlighten me!"

"I just want a tenth of the time you spend with Bruce, is that too much to ask from you Tony!" Steve yelled back, his fists balled up at his sides.

"Yes, it kind of is!" Tony yelled back.

A deadly silence fell over the room as Steve froze, hurt plain in those sweet blue eyes, "I see." He said softly, "Well, I'll quit wasting your time then." He said, pushing past Tony, heading to his room and slamming the door shut.

Tony rolled his eyes, "God, you're so dramatic Steve." He grumbled before heading back downstairs to the lab. Something kept picking at the back of his stupid, intelligent brain, pushing past the science and math and thoughts of sustainable, clean energy. It was Steve's eyes. He just looked so upset and in pain. No, energy, he needed to think about energy.

Bruce looked up at him quizzically, "What are you doing back down here?" He asked.

"Steve and I got into a fight." The genius billionaire playboy philanthropist sighed.

"Really?" Bruce asked.

Tony repeated what he'd said upstairs and Bruce glared, "Anthony Edward Stark, are you serious?" He said in a disappointed tone of voice, crossing his arms.

"Um, now that I repeat it out loud I kind of sounded like a dick…" Tony said, rubbing the back of his head. God, he really was an asshole, wasn't he? Would a couple of hours out of the lab really kill him?

"Just a little bit of one, you think?" Bruce said, his lips drawn into a thin line.

"Sir, Captain Rogers just left the Tower." JARVIS informed them.

"Shiiiiiiit." Tony groaned, rubbing his face, "I didn't mean it, you know, I just wanted to get this done. We're so close and-" And he really didn't mean it the way it came out, he really didn't. He just wanted to get done with the project so they could all spend more time together. It was hard enough keeping a three-way relationship together without him and Bruce being in the lab all the time.

"Tony," Bruce said, placing a hand on Tony's shoulder, "You basically told him you don't want our relationship to work and you'd rather be with me. You broke up with him."

"Fuck." Tony growled, "I didn't mean it!"

"Didn't you?" Bruce replied, raising an eyebrow.

Tony looked back at Bruce, "Explain."

"Well," Bruce said, looking exasperated at his boyfriend, "You and I spend all our waking hours down here in the lab Tony, but where do we sleep?"

"We all have our own ro-"

"Oh come off it Tony, you know Steve and I have been sharing a room for weeks." Bruce glared, "Don't try to play dumb. If you really wanted to be with him you'd make more of an effort. I'm trying."

"So basically you're saying that I'm an asshole that doesn't love both of my boyfriends equally?" Tony replied, narrowing his eyes. How dare Bruce imply that he didn't love Steve as much as he loves Bruce. Steve and Bruce were his everything. His _everything_.

"No," Bruce said, "I think you need to prove to Steve that you love him just as much as you love me. Spend time with him, even if it means losing lab time."

"So what do I do?"

SSB

"He said what?!" Pepper gasped, staring at Steve in shock.

The man was sitting in her apartment looking like a kicked puppy, his blue eyes dull and downcast. He let out a shaky breath, "That's…he broke up with me, right?" He asked, looking up at the woman, "I mean, this is the first relationship I've ever had and I always thought-"

"He's probably just worked up Steve," Pepper said, sitting down next to the super soldier, "He and Bruce have been working on that arc reactor project for months now. You know that when he gets started on a project, that's all he thinks about it."

"I know," Steve said, "Trust me I do, but…it's hard taking a back seat to all their science stuff though, you know?"

"I do," Pepper smiled, "You know I do."

"So what do I do?"

SSB

"Sir, Captain Rogers just pulled into the garage." JARVIS said.

Tony nodded, "Thank you, JARVIS." He said, pacing nervously in the living room.

Bruce was sitting on the couch, "Tony, it'll be fine." He reassured, but the engineer shook his head and kept pacing.

"But I screwed up Bruce, I really did. What if he doesn't take my apology? What if he doesn't think I'm telling the truth? What if-"

"Tony." Bruce snapped and Tony dropped his head, chewing on his lips, still pacing nervously, twisting his hands together.

Tony's head snapped up when the elevator dinged and out stepped the blonde. "Oh God Steve I-"

"I'm sorry." Steve said.

Tony blinked, shaking his head violently, "No, nonononononono I'm sorry Steve. I was stupid and just thinking of that damn project."

"No, I know you're busy and-"

"I really just-"

"I shouldn't have-"

"Both of you hush and just kiss." Bruce said from the couch.

Steve let out a nervous laugh, "So, we're good?" He asked.

"We're good." Tony said with a small smile, pulling Steve down for a small kiss.

Steve hummed a little and placed his hand on Tony's jaw, feeling the meticulously groomed scruff beneath his gentle fingers. He tilted Tony's head up and licked at the seam of his lips, asking for entrance. Tony opened his lips and allowed Steve's tongue inside his mouth before battling back with his own tongue. The engineer gripped the super soldier's biceps tightly with his nimble fingers, pulling the man closer. Steve pulled back for a moment, resting his forehead on Tony's, "Only thing I like about fighting is making up." He mumbled.

Tony chuckled, his eyes closed, the corners of his eyes crinkling upwards. "I love you." He said.

Steve smiled, "I love you too."

"No, like," Tony pulled back, "I love you Steve, a lot. I love both you and Bruce so much. You two are the best things in my life."

Steve looked taken aback for a moment before smiling brilliantly, "I love you so much Tony, and you Bruce." He said, looking up at the doctor sitting on the couch.

Bruce gave a small, awkward wave and both Steve and Tony dissolved in a little fit of giggles. Steve dragged Tony over to the couch to sit with Bruce, Steve leaning on the arm with Bruce fit next to his side and Tony on Steve's lap with his legs tossed over Bruce.

"JARVIS, lights sixty percent, please," Steve said, "And put on the latest episode of Top Gear."

"Yes, Captain Rogers." JARVIS replied, lowering the lights and turning the television to the proper channel.

"Hey, quit taking over my AI." Tony said, glaring up at Steve. Steve grinned and shrugged. Tony pouted, "No, really. JARVIS stop listening to him."

"Shutting down for updates." The AI said.

"Oh great, yeah, thanks JARVIS." Tony said, his nose wrinkling in irritation.

Bruce chuckled lightly, rubbing Tony's leg gently, "Only you could make an AI that sassy Tony."

"It's a gift." The dark haired man shrugged, snuggling up close to Steve. "No more fighting, okay? I like this, this is good."

"Don't put me as second to your projects and we won't." Steve smiled.

"Deal."**  
**


End file.
